


Make/Break

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make/Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'cooking' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Jaejoong makes ramen for Changmin after every fight, 'I'm sorry' and 'I forgive you' all in one. They've never been very good at talking to each other, but actions have always said everything they need to say, 'I love you' in pats to the back and 'You're my favourite' with a poke in the ribs. And this, one bowl between them on the table, ramen with an extra egg for Changmin and a healthy splash of death sauce for Jaejoong, chopsticks clashing as they squabble over the last fishcake.

"Oh, you've made up," Yunho says with a smile as he walks in on it. There's an immediate ceasefire as they look up at him with near-identical grins, and Yunho's eyes go wide. Everyone knows that when the two of them join forces, that's when they're at their scariest. "I don't want to know," he says, and beats a hasty retreat.


End file.
